New Beginning
by motown lady
Summary: Amanda experiences conflicting feelings while out with Lee one night. Set after"A Lovely Little Affair."


New Beginning

Chapter One

Lee brought Amanda to the Kennedy Center that night because he could tell she needed cheering up after the Alan Chamberlain case.

Amanda was busy scanning the crowd as she and Lee took their seats. She was also thinking about Alan and how if things had gone differently, she would've been with him tonight.

Shaking her head mentally she said,"Stop it Amanda! Alan was part of a case. You couldn't have been with him anyway. Besides, you're here with Lee and you've been thinking about him too!"

Sighing she said out loud,"What am I going to do?"

Lee looked at her strangely,"About what, Amanda?"

Amanda was suddenly embarrassed! "Oh, gosh, I'm sorry. Nothing. Let's just enjoy the evening, hmm?"

After the performance, they headed to Lee's car and he said,"How about a nightcap?"

Amanda distractedly said,"Sure."

Lee shook his head. He knew he wasn't the problem here. Or was he? He began to think like a batter at a ball field. Mentally, he thought,"Okay Stetson. Strike one was asking her out. Strike two was asking her if she'd like a drink. Let's see if we can get a hit finally."

He tried again as he saw her expression and said,"Gee, that was enthusiastic. Wanna try that again?"

Amanda was suddenly angry and said,"What's with you tonight?"

Lee scoffed."Nothing on my end. What's with you?"

Amanda huffed."You know what? I'm suddenly feeling tired. Could you please just take me home?"

Lee felt like his head was going to explode at that moment as he then thought,"Strike three, I'm out and there goes the whole ball game!"

He then went to open the passenger door for her and said testily,"Gladly! I thought you wanted to go to this thing! If I'd known you were gonna be this much fun, I would've-."

Amanda got in and glared at him! "Go right ahead and finish that sentence! I'd love to hear what you would've done, as if I didn't know!"

Lee shut her door and got in on his side and started the car. He replied smugly,"Let me just say that I still have my black books and leave it at that!"

Amanda sneered at him."Ooh!"

There was silence on the way back to Amanda's and as they made their way into Arlington for the life of her she couldn't figure out what went wrong tonight.

Meanwhile, Lee was also wrestling with his feelings and trying to piece together what got them angry in the first place. As they got to her driveway and he parked he said,"Hey. I want to apologize. We never got to have dinner afterwards as I'd planned. Are you feeling hungry?"

Amanda ashamedly said quietly,"Mother and the boys are away until tomorrow. I know it isn't much, but would you like burgers? I also have potato salad."

Lee half smiled."Sounds great."

Amanda led them in the back way unlocking the door to the kitchen. She said,"Want a beer?"

Lee said,"Sure. I'll get it myself."

As they busied themselves with kitchen tasks, Amanda suddenly giggled.

Lee said,"What is it?"

Amanda said,"Look at us. We're all dolled up and we're having burgers!"

Lee chuckled and said,"Well, I have my gym bag with a change of clothes in my trunk. I could go get it?"

Amanda nodded."Sure. I'll just go up and change and then we'll be comfortable."

Lee winked at her."Be right back."

They met back inthe kitchen in record time and Lee said,"I guess we're both hungry, huh?"

Looking at her carefully he said,"Amanda? Can I ask you now what was wrong tonight?"

Amanda got a glass of wine and said,"Want some of this?"

Lee shook his head."I'll stick with beer, thanks."

Amanda started heating up the burgers in the oven that were from the family's dinner the night before and said,"I made the mistake of getting too close to Alan."

Lee looked at her warily,"Oh?'

Amanda saw his face and said,"No! Not like that! I mean emotionally. I know we shouldn't do that in cases. You said yourself that we have to separate our feelings from the job and I guess I blew it didn't I?"

Lee shook his head slowly."No. You didn't blow anything. It happens. Remember the case with Eva and Angelo? I didn't trust myself around her then and I wound up losing her all over again. However, I learned my lesson. It's hard, but you get through it."

He clinked his beer with Amanda's wine glass and they sipped. Amanda put down her glass and went to get the potato salad out of the fridge as well as condiments.

Lee said,"You want paper plates?"

Amanda nodded."Bottom shelf near the fridge. I should've gotten them."

Lee said,"It's okay... Hamburger rolls?"

Amanda said as she dished the salad."In the bread box. Thanks."

Lee brought them over and Amanda got the burgers out of the oven and they fixed their burgers on the buns with what they wanted and sat down at the table.

Amanda got up again saying,"I forgot to turn of the oven."

Lee got up touching her shoulder."You sit. I'll do it."

When Lee sat down again, Amanda touched his hand."I'm sorry about tonight. It really was a wonderful evening."

Lee smiled."No harm done. At least I know it wasn't me after all."

Amanda smiled back and they finished their meal in a comfortable silence.

The End


End file.
